O dia Que Acordei
by Rafarohden
Summary: Tentei falar com ela,o que eu mais queria era falar pra ela que eu estava ali ao lado dela,mais foi tudo em vão pois percebi que ela não me escutava..Então veio um desespero,era como se eu não existisse mais...SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

[Oneshot]O dia em que acordei...

___Olha eu num sei se é pequena o suficiente pra ser uma oneshot mais também num sei se é grande o suficiente pra ser uma fic...  
de qualquer forma espero que vcs gostem...Quem não curte mto drama e algo meloso nem Lê._

_É uma fic que eu fiz há uns dois anos e pouco atrás então pode ter bastante erros porque eu digitava de modo diferente portanto jah peço desculpa pelos erros que eu não ter arrumado.É uma one mais eu vou faze-lá em dois capitulo tah._

_Naruto ñ me pertence..só pra '_

_O dia em que eu acordei..._

_Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha sou um jovem de apenas 17 anos,mais com muita historia pra contar..._

_Quando era muito mais jovem que sou hoje perdi toda a minha família,eu fui o ''único'' sobrevivente do meu clã que era a clã mais poderoso de konoha,e foi exterminado por uma única pessoa:Itachi Uchiha o meu irmão,desde daquele episodio eu jurei vingança,fechei o meu coração para tudo e todos,virei um garoto arrogante,sério,e calculista,eu deixei essa vingança tomar conta da minha vida._

_Quando eu finalmente me vinguei do desgraçado do meu irmão que havia destruído a minha vida descobri que ele fez isso porque o meu pai planejava dominar Konoha tudo que ele fez foi proteger a sua vila nem que para isso ele tivesse que matar a todos..Mais ele falou que ele não conseguiu me matar porque eu era uma das pessoas mais importava.._

_E eu o matei._

_.Há um ano e meio voltei para Konoha,só que para mim era a mesma coisa que eu não tivesse continuava eu mesmo o garoto sério,arrogante e calculista..Meus amigos dizem que mesmo depois de ter me vingado eu não conseguia abrir mais o meu coração,talvez eles estão certos,acho que eu já me acostumei a viver assim,é o meu jeito..._

_Mais o que eu quero lhes contar hoje é do dia em que eu acordei pra vida,infelizmente nós seres humanos só acordamos quando algo ruim acontece mais dai jah é muito tarde pra voltar atrás,e comigo não foi diferente..._

_*o vento sopra e algumas folhas brincam no ar*_

_O dia estava normal como qualquer outro..._

_Sai estava em uma missão com a anbu e Kakashi estava em uma missão fora de konoha..  
O verdadeiro time sete (Eu,Sakura,Naruto..)foi convocado para uma missão de nível C.A princípio parecia uma missão fácil para nós,mais tudo se complicou quando eu me descuidei e fui atingido perto do ombro..._

_Agora estava tudo nas mãos de meus amigos._

_Sakura=Naruutoo..cuidado atrás de você..._

_Naruto ficou paralisado não sei nem o que deu nele,na verdade não sei nem o que deu em mim...Eu persebi que era hora de fazer alguma coisa que não fosse abandoná-los...Eu sem pensar nas conseqüências pulei na frente de meu amigo.._

_Senti uma forte dor no peito e a ultimas palavras que eu ouvi antes de cair desacordado foi a voz desesperada de Sakura gritando meu nome.._

_No outro dia quando acordei,vi uma garota ao lado de uma cama,mais o mais estranho era que parecia que ela estava chorando.._

_Me aproximei para ajudá-la quando percebi que esse choro me era familiar,era o choro da Sakura..Mais porque será que ela estava chorando?O que será que aconteceu?Eu tentei me lembrar se tinha acontecido algo nas ultima horas,mais não conseguia,então decidi me aproximar mais e perguntar pra ela o que estava acontecendo,mais não sei porque um medo tomou conta de mim,medo de me aproximar...Eu não sabia quem estava ali,será que era Naruto?ou ainda Kakashi?ou o Sai?Mesmo com esse medo me atormentando decidi ver o que acontecia...Sakura nem tinha percebido a minha presença ali ainda...Quando direcionei meus olhos para aquela cama,vi que quem estava lá pálido,ligado a um monte de aparelhos,quase sem nenhum sinal vida era EU tomei o maior susto da minha vida..*mais como eu podia ta ali e aqui ao mesmo tempo?*meu deus será que eu tava sonhando?será que eu estava morto?Logo ouvi a voz de Sakura falando ''comigo''quer dizer com aquele que estava na cama daquele hospital..._

_Ela falava e as lagrimas brotavam de seus lindos olhos verdes,percorriam sua bela face e morriam em sua boca..._

_*Sasuke o que você esta falando*_

_..Ela falava pra mim agüentar,pra mim acordar logo,e que se eu morresse ela não iria suportar me ver indo embora mais uma vez.Não sei o porque mais essas lagrimas eram como mil agulhas em meu coração..._

_Tentei falar com ela,o que eu mais queria era falar pra ela que eu estava ali ao lado dela,mais foi tudo em vão pois percebi que ela não me escutava..Então veio um desespero,era como se eu não existisse mais...Eu não queria ver meus amigos sofrerem novamente por minha causa...De repente eu ouvi a porta se abrir,era Naruto,só que dessa vez ele não era o garoto que costumava ser (alegre e hiperativo..)  
era como se toda a alegria tivesse sido arrancada dele..Hoje ele estava pra baixo sua voz estava triste,ele tentava ao Maximo desviar o olhar..Ele se aproximou de Sakura._

_Ele começou a falar para ela que ela teria que superar,pra ela ouvir o que Tsunade havia dito,e também disse que não tinha mais volta,e que se ela continuasse  
ali dia e noite,noite e dia ela quem ficaria doente..._

_Sakura=Mais...Sakura começou a chorar novamente..tem que ter um jeito,ele só tem 17 anos..tem muita vida pra viver ainda..ela se virou pra mim..._

_Sakura=Sasuke..acorda..por favor..volta pra gente..._

_Naruto não agüentou e começou a chorar.._

_Naruto=em pensar que a culpa é minha..._

_Sasuke=não a culpa não era sua a culpa era minha..._

_Sakura=não você não tem culpa,ninguém tem culpa.._

_Naruto=ele não devia ter me salvado,agora está aqui..isso não é justo.._

_Naruto saiu do quarto,eu fui atrás dele para tentar falar com ele..quando fui sair percebi que como nos filme eu passava pelas paredes*meu deus tudo isso era tão maluco,tudo era como se fosse de outro mundo..*_

_Sai do quarto e vi Naruto conversando com Hinata..Me aproximei para ver o que eles conversavam..._

_Hinata=como tah o Sasuke?_

_Naruto=na mesmo..._

_Hinata=nenhuma reação mesmo?_

_Naruto=Não.._

_Hinata=E a Sakura...?_

_Naruto=Na mesma triste e inconformável..ela ainda tem esperança de que ele logo vai acordar e a vida vai continuar normalmente como sempre foi..._

_Hinata=E o pior é que nós jah não podemos fazer mais nada pelo Sasuke.._

_Sasuke=mais como não podem fazer nada gente?me ouvi..tem que ter um jeito..eu sei disso..eu falava mesmo sabendo que eles não me escutariam...acho que pela primeira vez na vida eu estava com medo da morte..._

_Naruto=Mais quem sabe ainda podemos salvar a Sakura,só temos que conseguir tira-la daquele quarto..._

_Hinata=Mais como fazer isso?Jah tentamos o quanto podíamos..ela não quer sair de lá de perto dele..amor..._

_*para tudo eu ouvi certo?ela chamou ele de amor?então quer disser que eles estão namorando?A quanto tempo eu toh assim?o que mais será que eu perdi?_

_*Por alguns segundos fechei os olhos e quando abri eu estava no escritório da hokage..Ela estava conversando com Kakashi..mais que estranho,porque será que eu apareci ali bem no momento que eles falavam sobre mim?_

_Era como se alguém quisesse que eu ouvisse aquela conversa..._

_Kakashi=o que você queria falar comigo sobre o Sasuke?_

_Tsunade=sente-se._

_Kakashi=e qual a situação dele?_

_Tsunade=como você sabe  
ja estamos esperando a seis messes e nada dele reagir...se continuar assim não sei se ele vai durar muito tempo._

_*o que?eu jah estou assim a seis messes..nossa por isso que eu perdi tanta coisa.*_

_Kakashi=é realmente uma pena..ele tinha futuro..mais será que não tem mais nada que possamos fazer por ele?_

_Tsunade=na situação que ele esta só um milagre..hoje foi descoberto que ele esta com uma lesão no lado esquerdo do peito.._

_Kakashi=no lado esquerdo,você quer disser.._

_Tsunade=isso mesmo..no coração..e se ele não morrer corre o serio risco de ficar no estado vegetativo..ou em breve o coração simplesmente parara de bater..._

_*ao ouvir isso minha primeira reação foi por a mão no peito e ouvir o meu coração..ele batia rapido..*_

_kakashi=a Sakura tava com tanta esperança quero ver contar isso pra ela.._

_Sasuke=Sakura..._

_Tsunade estava olhando Kakashi como se disseze:você quem vai disser isso a ela._

_Kakashi=Que foi?nem olha pra mim não,eu não vou falar isso pra ela..._

_Tsunade olhou pra ele agora como se falasse:eu não estou pedindo eu estou ordenando._

_Kakashi=Ai...tah mais isso vai ser complicado..não quero nem ver.._

_Eles foram até o quarto ...Quando Sakura percebeu a presença deles,logo perguntou o que estava acontecendo..Naruto e Sai entraram no quarto bem na hora..._

_Kakashi=bom é melhor que estão todos aqui porque dai eu não presciso repetir.._

_*eu não queria ver aquilo,fexei os olhos imediatamente e quando os abri estava em um lugar calmo,então persebi que estava no meu clã..era obvio que estava tão calmo, não havia ninguem lá...na verdade nem eu estava lá de verdade..._


	2. Uma chance para um Final feliz

_Fiquei andando por lá até que eu vi um livro aberto em cima de uma mesa..  
Sasuke=que estranho eu nunca havia visto aquele livro ali...  
me aproximei e comecei a ler...Ele falava sobre um tipo de planta de cura,uma espécie muito rara e muito especial segundo o tal livro...me interessei pela_ _leitura..na verdade até esqueci de todos os meus problemas,mais quando fui virar a pagina lembrei que eu não pertencia mais ali..._

_*que pena tava tão interessado no livro..voltei ao hospital,vi Sakura ao lado de Sai,e Naruto na porta hexitando em entrar no quarto...  
olhei em volta e tudo já parecia mais tranqüilo...  
Mais vi uma cena que não me agrado nada..  
Sakura estava aconchegada nos braços de Sai,percebi que estava muito triste...  
Sai a consolava...Naruto entrou finalmente no quarto,ele chamou Sakura para ir tomar um lanche pois ela estava a dias se alimentando mal...  
Sakura hesitou um pouco a sair mais acabou indo...  
Sakura=mais...  
Sai=Sakura vai La você precisa se alimentar direito ou quem vai ficar doente é você..  
Naruto=é o Sai tem razão,vamos lá Sakura?...  
Sakura=tah mais..  
Naruto=não tem mais..vamos..agora..  
Naruto e Sakura saíram..Sai ficou ali...ele se aproximou de mim e começou a falar...  
Sai=se você soubesse o quanto ela te ama,você é um idiota mesmo...não sabe que seus amigos sofrem por ti...se eu tivesse o amor que a Sakura tem por você pra mim..  
eu nunca iria ter ido embora como você foi..._

_*ele tem razão eu sou um idiota..é melhor que eu morra de uma vez..garanto que isso os deixará mais felizes...a Sakura fica com um garoto que realmente gosta dela...o Naruto com um amigo que nunca vai dar as costas pra ele..e todos ficam felizes...quer disser nem todos neh..o único que vai sair perdendo sou eu..mais eu sou o que mais merecia isso mesmo...espero que a morte não demore muito a chegar...*_

_eu jah estava me conformando..eu morrer seria o melhor pra todos..._

_Sai do quarto e fui ver o que Naruto falava com Sakura..._

_Nauto estava tentando prepara-la para o que viria a seguir..._

_Naruto=Sakura aconteça o que acontecer saiba que você terá sempre a nós...seus amigos...mesmo se vir a acontecer o pior com ele..._

_Sakura=eu sei._

_Sakura estava com um olhar pra baixo,como se o mundo tivesse desabado.._

_Não sei porque mais vê-la lá assim,meu coração era como se estivesse partido entende..o problema era eu ainda não sabia o porque disso..ou fingia que não sabia.._

_Naruto=Sakura eu to com medo de perder nosso parceiro..o meu melhor amigo..._

_Quando vi Sakura estava com a cabeça abaixada e suas doces lagrimas pingavam na mesa branca da lanchonete..._

_Sakura=A gente não vai perde-lo mais uma vez,isso não pode e não vai acontecer..._

_Naruto=Sakura,não adianta mais,eu sei que a esperança é a ultima que morre mais você ouviu o que Tsunade disse,não tem mais jeito,o coração dele logo..logo vai..._

_Naruto começou a acompanhar Sakura nas lagrimas.._

_Sakura=não,o que ela disse é mentira,é tudo mentira,ele não pode morrer,ele me prometeu,ele me prometeu que nunca iria partir..._

_Sakura que jah estava de pé se senta novamente repetindo que eu havia prometido..  
Pêra ai é mesmo eu havia mesmo prometido..._

_===###===###===###lembrança:a promessa.###===###===###===_

_A um ano e alguns messes atrás um pouco depois de ter voltado pra Konoha,eu decidi pedir desculpas ao meus amigos,nossa pela primeira vez na vida eu iria pedir desculpas a alguém...Naruto me perdoou,mais Sakura,essa me ignorava._

_me aproximei dela,ela estava sentada naquele banco perto da saída de Konoha,bem onde um dia eu havia deixado ela e ido embora,*que ironia ela estar justo lá neh..*_

_Sasuke=Sakura posso falar com você?_

_Sakura=Já está falando neh Sasuke-kun..  
Eu sorri a tempo que eu não ouvia isto.._

_Sasuke=já faz tempo que você não me chamava assim.._

_Sakura=Desculpa,foi sem querer Uchiha.._

_Mais o que você quer falar comigo?veio se despedir de novo?A não jah sei veio me disser que eu sou irritante,fraca e tola..._

_Sasuke=não na verdade eu..não nem como disser isso..ta eu vim te pedir desculpas._

_Sakura=desculpas?a mim?pelo que?_

_Sasuke=por tudo,e também queria te pedir uma coisa._

_Sakura=fala._

_Sasuke=eu queria que você me tratasse como antes,pode ser?_

_Ela abaixou a cabeça e falou:você acha que uma simples desculpa vai resolver tudo Sasuke-Kun..ops desculpa Uchiha Sasuke..  
Se eu te perdoar do que vai adiantar?eu só vou ser a boba de sempre,pra depois ver você partir novamente?não eu dispenso isso..Sasuke._

_Sasuke=não._

_Sakura=não o que?_

_Sasuke=eu nunca mais vou embora,eu prometo que não partirei nunca mais Sakura,eu prometo a você e a tudo de que há de mais sagrado nesse mundo.._

_Sakura=promete que vai ser tudo como antes?_

_Sasuke=prometo..mais Sakura eu presciso do teu perdão..diz que me perdoa?_

_Sakura=que ironia,você me pedir desculpas bem no lugar onde um dia você foi embora e me deixou aqui sozinha._

_Sakura saiu dali...eu não tive coragem de falar o que eu tinha pra falar...  
fiquei falando sozinho..._

_Sasuke=pois saiba que eu voltei porque descobri que eu preciso de você._

_Sussurrei á mim mesmo._

_===###===###===###fim da lembrança...###===###===###===_

Sakura não havia me respondido se havia me perdoado,só queria poder voltar naquele dia e falar tudo que eu devia ter falado,agora era muito tarde pra voltar a atrás,pelo menos agora eu sei que ela me perdoou.

_Tentava ver só o lado bom das por sinal não eram muitos._

_Ja estava consciente,mais por outro lado eu queria voltar o tempo,queria viver...  
Eu estava tendo uma vontade que no meu caso,não  
podia existir que era a vontade de viver...de alguma forma eu queria sentir a mão de Sakura na minha...sua respiração..sua boca..*que que eu toh dizendo*...  
e o que era aquilo que eu senti quando vi Sakura e Sai juntos?Será que era ciúmes?Será que eu estava me apaixonando por ela?não pode ser,eu não posso mais amá-la..  
mais por outro lado era tão bom sentir se assim..era como se eu estivesse mais vivo do que nunca..._

_Jah era de madrugada,a Sakura lutava para não dormir,ela estava segurando a minha mão,como se quisesse que eu apertasse a dela...mais eu não conseguia...  
eu estava ali ao seu lado velando o seu sono,até que comecei a sentir algo...algo que me puxava forte,fiquei muito á que era o meu fim?Ouvi um barulho estranho tipo assim..ppiiiiiiiiiiiii ainda pude ver que um aparelho estava assim _...coloquei minha mão no meu coração e pode ouvir suas ultimas batidas...ainda vi que Sakura havia acordado e estava muito desesperada..._

_Até que ficou tudo escuro...quando abri os olhos eu estava sozinho em um corredor.  
Jah não podia mais ouvir meu coração,nem ver mais Sakura..Será que eu havia morrido?_

__

Sakura=Sasuke,acorda você me prometeu..acorda..Sasuke..não morre...

_Naruto estava na sala do hospital cochilando até que ouviu o grito da Sakura.._

_Naruto=ahm..o que foi isso?foi um grito da Sakura?Não Sasuke.._

_Naruto saiu correndo até o quarto ..chegando lá viu Sakurana porta esperando e chorando muito..lá dentro estava um monte de medicos em volta de mim..._

_Naruto=Sakura..._

_Sakura=Naruto ele tá morrendo..ele não pode morrer.._

_===========================================================================  
Eu estava em um corredor,ali eu pude rever toda minha vida,todos meus erros e todos os meus acertos...Cheguei em um lugar muito claro,eu não enxergava nada de tão claro que estava lá.Onde será que eu estava?Eu queria respostas..sem querer eu dei um grito dizendo que eu não podia morrer,e que eu não queria morrer._

_Um silêncio permaneceu por alguns instantes,até eu ouvir uma voz que dizia:quais os seus motivos para querer viver?Até esses dias você não dava nem importância pra vida..porque agora diz que não quer morrer?me responde rapaz..._

_Como não tinha nada a perder respondi:porque eu prometi a uma pessoa que nunca mais iria partir,e também porque eu descobri que eu a amo..todos esse tempo eu sempre a amei.e pelo jeito eu precisa mais do amor dela do que ela do meu.._

_Você não acha que agora é muito tarde meu jovem...?_

_Você tem razão mais posso pelo menos fazer um pedido...se tem que ser assim eu morrer mesmo então por favor não deixa ela sofrer mais..arranje alguém que a deixa feliz que a ame de verdade e que nunca vai deixá-la..por favor eu só te peço isso..._

_Não ouvi mais nada depois disso..._

_Quando abri os olhos,vi um monte de médicos em volta de mim,vi Sakura e Naruto estavam atrás de um vidro...Tsunade se aproximou de mim e falou:Bem vindo de volta garoto.._

_*bem vindo de volta?Eu toh vivo?logo sorri..eu to vivo...meu coração disparou...  
Olhei lá pra onde Sakura e Naruto estavam logo vi Naruto com um belo sorriso em seu rosto e Sakura deu um grito de alivio,misturados com lagrimas de felicidades...  
Mais alegria de pobre dura pouco neh,então vi Tsunade sair na rua,ela começou a falar com os dois e seus sorrisos foram sumindo as poucos..Pelo jeito eu ainda não estava pelo menos eu jah sai do coma..  
Sakura entrou no quarto._

_Sakura=você nos assustou herói.._

_Sasuke=Sakura eu preciso te falar uma coisa._

_Sakura=você vai ter muito tempo pra falar o que quiser Sasuke,agora descansa._

_Sasuke=Não Sakura eu preciso te falar agora.._

_Sakura se aproximou de mim.._

_Sakura=tah então fala..?_

_Peguei seu braço,pois queria que ela me olhasse nos olhos.._

_Sasuke=Sakura Haruno eu descobri que o que eu sinto por você é alem de uma grande amizade.._

_Sakura=Sasuke do que você ta falando?_

_Sasuke=tah eu consigo isso..ainda não entendeu Sakura eu estou dizendo que eu estou apaixonado por você..__eu te amo..._

_Sakura=Sasuke você está bem?deixa eu ver se você não está com febre.._

_Sakura se aproximou mais de mim,eu sem perder mais tempo do que já tinha perdido a puxei pelo braço e a beijei-a,foi como eu posso explicar um beijo que ambos desejavam,um beijo com todos os sentimentos existentes na terra,amor,medo,alivio,desespero,e ódio por saber que eu poderia nunca mais ter a oportunidade de fazer beijo eu senti tudo que ela sempre sentiu por mim e eu sempre a ignorei..._

_Sakura se afastou um pouco e perguntou o que havia dado em mim..  
E eu respondi=eu simplesmente acordei..a beijei novamente..._

_Sakura abaixou a cabeça e saiu,como se o que eu tivesse dito não bastasse._

_Só Sakura saiu Naruto entrou muito alegre por jah havia percebido que tinha algo de errado acontecendo..._

_Naruto me agradeceu por ter salvo ele,eu logo perguntei porque Sakura estava estranha comigo como se me escondesse algo._

_Naruto não me respondeu nada,o seu silêncio começou a me incomodar.  
Então mais uma vez perguntei,ele hesitou em me falar mais logo seu silêncio foi quebrado..._

_Naruto=Você escapou dessa e saiu do coma mais..Naruto abaixou a cabeça._

_Sasuke=Mais?_

_Naruto=Mais ainda a uma lesão no seu coração,uma lesão grave.Só um milagre pra te curar..._

_Eu fiquei muito triste em saber que mesmo depois de tudo ainda iria morrer.._

_Sasuke=Naruto chama a Sakura pra mim?por favor?_

_Naruto fez o que eu pedi e foi chamá-la..._

_Eu me perguntava porque?Um homem nunca encontra a felicidade completa,sempre lhe falta algo,antes eu tinha amigos,saúde e amor tudo pra ser feliz,e não fui,como eu fui um idiota todo esse tempo mais agora que eu consigo a __felicidade__,é muito tarde..._

_Sakura entrou no quarto.._

_Sakura=Sasuke.._

_Sasuke=Sakura,eu acho que eu não vou poder cumprir a minha promessa..._

_*Sakura=promessa ele ainda se lembra da promessa*_

_Sasuke=Mais eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa.._

_Sakura me escutava calada e com lagrimas nos olhos..._

_Sasuke=eu quero que você me prometa que vai ser feliz,ao lado de outra pessoa.._

_Sakura=não faça eu prometer isso Sasuke._

_Ela não conseguiu conter a lagrima que caiu...  
Eu sequei com minha mão e levantei sua cabeça.._

_Sasuke=Sakura entenda eu não poderei mais ficar ao seu lado,meu coração em breve não vai mais bater,mais antes de ir eu quero muito saber que vocês vão ficar bem.._

_.  
Sakura=mais Sasuke eu só posso ser feliz ao seu lado.._

_Sasuke=Sakura você saiba que eu estou muito feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de sentir o que é amar alguém e ser poderia ter morrido sem poder sentir isso,sem poder falar ao menos mais uma vez que eu te amo muito.._

_Sakura=Sasuke eu também te amo muito,sempre te amei,mais eu não quero nem posso te perder,eu preciso de um milagre.._

_*milagre...*_

_Sasuke=é isso._

_Naruto=isso o que?_

_Sasuke=o livro,o milagre..comecei a sorrir.._

_Naruto=do que você tá falando Sasuke?Pirou é?_

_Sakura=o que você tá querendo dizer?_

_Sasuke=depois eu explico mais agora eu tenho que ir...fui me levantar...  
Sakura=Sasuke você não pode se levantar,você vai..._

_Tarde demais Sakura nem havia terminado a frase e eu cai no chão..._

_Sasuke=o que aconteceu?Porque minhas pernas tão dormentes?_

_Sakura=Sasuke elas ficaram paradas durante seis messes,você não pode simplesmente querer andar..._

_Sasuke=entendo..Naruto você pode me ajudar a chegar em um lugar..._

_Naruto=você quer sair do hospital?Não pode Tsunade me mataria.._

_Sakura=Sasuke onde você pensa que vai.._

_Sasuke=penso não vou..Naruto me ajuda.._

_Sakura=isso é loucura Sasuke,o que você vai fazer?_

_Sasuke=vou atrás do nosso milagre..Ela não deve ter entendido nada..._

_Cheguei no meu clã e fui direto atrás do livro..Eli falava sobre uma planta que podia ser encontrada apenas no Japão,ela era muito especial e rara..ela podia ser chamada de planta do milagre._

_..  
Naruto partiu em uma missão,ele nos prometeu que traria a tal planta..agora era só esperar que o meu coração agüentasse até a volta de Naruto..  
Eu tinha fé de que tudo iria dar certo.._

_E deu,eu me curei..o que parecia impossível aconteceu..Hoje eu estou aqui na ponte do meu clã,lhes contando essa história,ao meu lado tenho uma caixinha com um anel,eu confesso que estou muito nervoso,pois hoje eu vou pedir Sakura em noivado...O futuro que nos aguarde...  
espero que a minha historia tenha servido de lição a vocês..Não esperem as coisas acontecerem,pois pode ser tarde demais_

_F__I__M..._

_A__G__R__A__D__E__C__I__M__E__N__T__O...  
__  
Obrigado a todos(as) os leitores..  
espero que vcs tenham gostado..  
E obrigado por lerem..  
se o final não foi com as aspectativas de todos peço desculpa..  
espero que vcs tenha entendido o que eu quiz passar a todos.._

OBRIGADO..^^

_Quem Gostou e tem conta aqui manda reviews por favor \0/_

_E um Drama com Romance e um pouco de sobrenatural ..sasuahsuah' tudojuntoEmisturado _


End file.
